Changing Hearts
by Elsa'sCleavbed
Summary: A mysterious fair haired orphan is adopted into the Royal Family of Arendelle, bonding deeply with the fiery Princess. Brought together, only to be torn apart, can the two ever be reunited? AU, Eventual Non-related romantic Elsanna. Alternating perspective, showing the growing/declining feelings as time passes. Trigger Warnings: Panic Attacks, Anxiety, Side Character Deaths
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Queen

If anyone had asked me when I was young what I wished to spend my life doing, my answer would have been immediate: I want to be a mother. It has always come very naturally to me. Even as a child, I was tending to my younger playmates and keeping the older ones in order. I knew that a family, happy and thriving, was the goal I was striving towards. The lofty idea of royalty never would have flitted through my mind. I wonder how shocked I would have been at the notion of being _Queen of Arendelle._ Many of my friends questioned me, interrogated me really, as to how I managed to capture Prince Alexander's affection. My answer never satisfied them. I suppose true love is a difficult concept to those who have never experienced it. Some things are just meant to be, just like my childhood ambitions. My family sits around the dining table now, my husband and I across from each other, my daughters together on my right.

I doubt that I'll ever tire of seeing the pair of girls together. Whether they are gallivanting around the stables or stealing chocolate from under the chef's nose, watching the pair of troublemakers warms my heart. Especially now with their heads ducked together, surely conspiring on some devious plan or another, I feel content. So different is this feeling from the miserable atmosphere of a few seasons ago. My journey to achieved goal has not been without hurdles, ones that I stumbled over like a newborn calf trying to stand. Sadness had plagued my brood for many years prior, a seemingly unending famine of joy. Thankfully it all has been ended by some merciful bounty of Gods. So much generosity cannot be attributed to good fortune alone, can it? I think not. Good fortune does not bestow a horrible accident at sea and a child bereft of home, belongings and family. So, one broken and alone found a few lost and torn; together they mended all.

A few chuckles erupt from the dining table, dragging me from my poetic thoughts. The younger of the two girls, a fiery redhead born of me, clasps her hands over her mouth, eyes wide and alight in mirth. She exchanges a glance with her comrade, her sister, my daughter as far as I am concerned although no blood is involved, and dissolves into giggles again. A pleased sigh escapes me; it is probably time to temper this before my youngest is rolling about the floor in hysterics as she did last week.

"Anna, dear?" Her copper hair shines in the light as her head snaps up. "Might I query as to what is so amusing?" Her teal eyes find mine, a shade of pink rising in her cheeks. It's a sure sign of guilt if I ever saw one.

"Oh, it's uh, nothing mama!" The maintained devilish grin and only partially subdued glee gives my daughter away. My brow rises, a reiteration of the question. The girls shift slightly in their seats but remain silent.

"I'm going to surmise that it has to do with the disaster that was made of the portrait room today, hmm?" If I could have a painting made of the mutual look that crossed over their faces, I would commission it at once. Mouths drop and eyes bug as it strikes them that their mother does, in fact, inquire to the servants as to their adventures, especially if those adventures include dismounting half of the historical paintings that reside here. Anna recovers first.

"Wait, WHAT? You heard about that!? It wasn't that bad, I mean it was really fun! Elsa and I were seeing how high we could bounce on the couch cushions and we were going so high but then it was too high and I got scared so I tried to grab a corner of the painting but I was too heavy and it sort of came off and knocked a bunch of others down and made a big mess but that's not what was funny. I was thinking about how one of the paintings had smeared and I thought it looked like Kai afterwards-"

"_Anna!" _Elsa hisses, cutting the redhead off. The younger girl starts at the interruption before turning to her sister, resentment coloring her face.

"What?! You thought it did too! It even had his silly tailcoat thing!" Another set of giggles bubbles up in Anna's throat, her hand raises to try to smother the grin that follows. I glance towards our Head of Staff Kai, but it appears no offence has been taken. Most of the staff are just as amused by the girls' antics as I am.

"_Enough, _Anna." Elsa insists. "That's very disrespectful." An incredulous look had flashed across the blondes' features as she chided the younger girl but now, as her eyes come back to me, they swim with trepidation. It pains me to see her face clouded in fear, albeit it is not an uncommon occurrence. The fair-haired girl came to us after a horrifying experience, condition and temperament speaking of a terrifying ordeal that she has never verbalized. Her countenance hardens. "It was my error your Highness. I shouldn't have allowed it. Please do not punish Anna for my mistake." Her shoulders are squared; her jaw is set. She is ready to take any reprimand I deem appropriate. The formal title she fits me with stings but I know that is not her intent. A quarter year the girl has resided here and while great strides have been made, she is still very much the scared child that had been angled from the ocean.

My mind wanders to the weak soul that was hauled home by Arendalle's navy. Hollow cheeks and ribs that strained against pale sickly flesh had lain in our infirmary for several days with no indication as to whether her injuries were too much for the girl to overcome. The men of the _Bastillion_, Arendalle's prize vessel, had described a horrendous scene. Debris and bodies had littered the ocean's waves, the leftover waste of a ship that had fallen prey to one of the sea's more vicious storms. The crew would have left, would have bowed their heads in mourning for the loss and sailed on, when a sailor high on the bow spotted a shine of gold amongst the azure and crimson. One of the more poetic men had said that it looked like an angels' halo floating amongst the remains. What an optimistic heart that can even bring angels into their thoughts at such a sight. A small rowboat had been lowered and the child drawn out of the waves. No other survivors were found, the crew having stated that the rest of the occupants were found each in several… _pieces. _But such thoughts are far too disturbing to entertain for long and certainly not over supper of all times.

"Elsa, dearheart, there will be no punishment." Anna lets out a breath, relief evident on her face. Bless my youngest but she has never had the knack for concealing anything, certainly not her emotions. Elsa remains firm, obviously expecting a rebuttal, or exception. I have no hesitation that Elsa would willingly take any and all punishments, even when her involvement in the predicament is doubtful. Regardless of what the elder had declared, the irritable war pony that ended up on the second floor balcony had Anna's mischievous scrawl all over it. Oh how their father had towered up then, bellowing over ruined tapestries, looking every bit like an enraged bull. Yet, the blonde had stood unyielding, claiming all responsibly and penalties. My rest is wonderfully peaceful knowing how protective Elsa is of Anna. I know for certain that she would never allow any harm to come to her. I do wish I could convince _others_ of this fact.

I spare a glance at my husband. His eyes are narrowed, studying the two girls. That's incorrect; his glare remains focused solely on blonde. My king pauses in his meal, silverware clinking lightly onto his plate.

"There will be no punishment for _this_ occurrence but do not let it transpire again." There is no room for argument in his warning. It is only the presence of the servants however, that keeps my mouth from snapping a remark about undermining my dealings with my children. I find my teeth gritted and I am mildly perturbed at my own un-queenly behavior. Too uncouth, as well, it would be if I flung this fork right across the table at him. Perhaps if my luck was preferable I would hit him directly between the eyes, wipe that unattractive glower right off his face! He looks at Elsa pointedly as he continues.

"I'm very glad that this grievous lack of foresight on your part Elsa somehow managed to leave Anna unharmed." My temper flares hotter at his discourteous treatment of the elder girl. His distaste is gratuitous, and to direct it at a child no less! If such a barb stings Elsa's hide, she makes no show of it. In fact, the girl's face shows no change, as if someone replaced her breath and flesh with marble to withstand all friction.

"My apologies, Your Majesty." Elsa's voice is clear, any emotion stays hidden. A forlorn look of guilt captures Anna, eyes skipping between her father and Elsa. My heart lurches as suddenly the miserable shell that was our youngest is before my eyes. She had been a cheerful babe in the beginning, content to toddle about and amuse herself, but as she grew loneliness clawed at her. After a few years, it became apparent that no more children would be forthcoming, a personal failure that I will never surmount. It churned my insides to watch a five year old Anna as she wandered the castle alone, often despondently conversing with portraits or fancies of her imagination. My sweet-hearted daughter had endured five more long years with no company other than what her mind could conjure up before Elsa was delivered to our gates. Gods above how we tried in vain to hide the presence of another child from Anna, especially when the poor dears chance of survival waned with each day she remained unconscious. But Anna is nothing if not horribly stubborn, a trait she comes by honestly. It truly was no shock to pass the infirmary one morning and discover Anna setting beside the ailing blondes' bedside, reading to her as if it was the most normal thing in the kingdom. I dare not think of the utter devastation that would have buried my daughter if Elsa had succumbed to her injuries. Wonderfully on the contrary the blessing of the Gods remained in our favor and Elsa woke not long after Anna started visiting her. As I watched the two of them bond like hot ore bound for the straight edge of a sword, I could feel it filling a hole that had been festering in my heart. Finally, my dear sweet Anna had a friend and we had a new soul to give love to, best of all, neither of them would ever have to be alone again.

"May we please be excused?" Anna's light voice breaks the tense silence, her glances still darting between her father and Elsa. Her eyes skip to me when no answer arrives. I soften my gaze, moving to reassuring instead of the annoyance that had been directed at my husband.

"If you're both finished, of course dear." A small chorus of "thank you" and "good night" sounds as the girls pad off to their bedrooms. My husband's narrowed glare follows the trailing blonde as they leave. King or not, I will be having a few choice words with his insufferable majesty tonight.

___A/N: Hi everybody! This is the first fic I'm uploading, I hope you like it! Constructive Criticism is always welcome, no flames please. Feel free to PM me any questions or suggestions! Thanks! Oh and I do not own Frozen, Disney does.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

King

I don't trust her. I would imagine that is blatantly obvious but what kind of a king, even yet, what kind of a father would I be if I believed every wretched creature's tale of woe? A long since deceased one, for certain. Our kingdom is known for its' peaceful nature, my people agreeable and kind, but all monarchs strain under the weighted threat of assassination. I remain placated that the attempts have been rare, even more so that the conspirators have never gotten past the gates. Yet, against every effort I made at disputing it, we have a mongrel sheltered under our roof that could very well be planning on tearing my throat out tonight! This thought does not make for a peaceful slumber. Correspondence from our southern neighbors tells of more cleverly disguised killers, cloaks and veils no longer the only sign of an early grave. So, why shouldn't I suspect her? Gods above know that my wife melted absurdly easy at the scrawny hide, but the icy hardness I see in her eyes unsettles me. A snake that lies at your feet waits until it's wrapped around your neck to strike.

I could see that venomous look in her eyes tonight across the dining table when she spat a rehearsed apology in my face. Such a struggle it was to keep my anger veiled as I heard of another folly that had left my only daughter in harm's way. Arendelle's only heir being handled so carelessly makes my rage boil shallowly under my skin. Retiring to the quiet of my study has dampened any of my remaining anger for tonight. FWAM! If only I could say the same of the Queen. Please slam the door harder dear, hinges are a common commodity.

"WHAT is the matter with you!?" I do not turn to face my wife; I have found that the rolling of my eyes does nothing to curb the woman's fury. Neither does pretending I'm ignorant of what makes her so incensed. Damn blonde witch, putting my family under some sort of spell.

"She put Anna in danger. I thought I restrained myself quite well."

"_There is more horseshit lining your mouth than the stables!_"

"We do pay the stable hands well to keep them clean." I suck a breath of air through my teeth. Oh, that retort should have stayed out of my mouth; too much wine with supper has loosened my tongue. I would imagine her face is close to puce by now.

"Obstinate_ MULE! _You know as well as I that Anna has the troublesome bone, we should thank Elsa for keeping her alive thus long!" I'm so glad she's screaming. The servants in the lower corridors wouldn't be able to hear any other way. I let out a breath, another mistake I realize too late. "Don't you huff at me! Anna's life before Elsa can only barely be called living! How can you not see how happy Anna is to finally have a friend?!"

"Oh, I see it. I can't say that I'm pleased!" I holler back, my displeasure at this topic drawing my own voice louder.

My poor child is so foolishly preoccupied with the older. Her behavior has altered so entirely since the heathen began living here, it's as if my perfect little angel is gone. I can easily recall the first time I found them together, Anna cross-legged on the floor across from the rabidity huddled in the corner. My queen had informed me of Anna's visits but I saw no harm in it, as it surely it wouldn't continue to the next quarter moon. It almost saddened me, how attached they both were to the pale thing clinging to existence. Then, one day, a howl had echoed up and down the castle's halls beckoning every able body to the same room. My first instinct was to drag Anna, perhaps screaming and thrashing, out of the room immediately. I should have dragged her away from the shrieking hell beast cohabitating the space. However, I was so completely disconcerted by the scene that I acquiesced to my wife; I allowed it to continue uninterrupted. The feral creature had plastered itself to the wall, trying to meld with the horse hair plaster it seemed. The monster's face was hidden by a greasy sheet of blonde hair and Anna, unrivaled in bravery, was inching forward. Her hands were stretched out, palms up, beckoning softly.

"It's ok, really. Nobody's going to hurt you." She cooed lightly, as if she was speaking to one of the more timid ducklings from the garden. She gleaned no response. The curtain of quaking blonde was too absorbed in staring at the plaster to answer. Pure insanity was all I could imagine. _Great, a raving lunatic. We haven't had one of those in a few years_. A second previous she had been wailing like her innards were being used to wrap the Maypole and abruptly she was ominously quiet, running her hands up and down the wall. The shaking had stopped and the ragged breathes belaboring her wretched frame had slowed. Anna, having scooted near enough to touch, had then rummaged around in the pouch that adorned the front of her dress. Her hand shot out, a small mud colored chunk settled in her palm. _Chocolate. _I could see Anna with the ducklings again, offering small bits of bread and meat to their bills. I could also remember quite clearly the scratches that covered her arms after the peeps mother had taken after her.

"Here, try this. It's really good!" Anna had implored, and in response, icy blue eyes had turned to meet teal. They flicked down to identify my daughter's offering, only breaking eye contact for a second. Making no movement toward or away from her, the grubby blonde had studied Anna. Assessing, calculating, I have never hated more how someone has looked at my offspring. My breath had seized solidly in my chest when her hand had sprinted out to gain the presented treat. A physical pain then bloomed past my stolen breath at the sunny smile that graced Anna's face at the response. _This must cease before- _"I'm Anna! What's your name?" Still gripping the melting chocolate in her hand, the girl had an insane smile glistening on her lips.

"E-e" she started, stumbling over the word. "Elsa." If Anna's smile was sunny before, it had positively shone then.

"Are you even listening to me?!"_THUMP! _Something skids across my desk, drawing me sharply out of my memories. What has possessed her tonight?!

"Did you THROW something at me?!" I do turn now, brows raised high. "I am the king! You do recall that fact yes? An attempt on my life is rather serious _dear!"_ She sputters at me, hands waving about her head.

"My how dramatic! An old tome is hardly going to kill you _darling_," she manages to drip more bitterness in the nicety than I was able to muster, "But perhaps it would strike some much needed sense into your thick head!" My pride swells up, stung by her barbs.

"My sense has always been the solid one! _I_ never would have let the little witch stay!" I yell back. Silent indignation settles over her features and I inwardly wince. I let my mouth get ahead of me, yet again. I am the King of Arendelle, controller of navy and trade, overseer of an entire country, and still the thought of my wife's unbridled rage pointed solely to me is unsettling. I can feel the tirade coming, almost read the words as they bubble up inside her throat. Her eyes are piercing into mine, daring me to add more insult. They remind me of Anna. One of the best things she inherited is my wife's eyes. So wonderful they are with their ability for different swirling colors as the light dances through them. However, where there was almost murderous intent in my queen's eyes presently, Anna's held innocence, kindness and trust. So much trust for one so little and aimed at such a worrisome target. Trust should not be easily given; it should be earned, not just thrown at every stray that wanders inside on a cold night. How many times must I repeat- _THUMP!_ Another thick bounded book smacks into the wall behind me.

"_I MISSED!_ That one was an attempt on your life!" Another hardback is already loaded in her hand for assault. Do the servants never put these things away?!

Enough. Any more damn cacophonous racket and the guards are sure to turn my entryway to splinters, swords drawn to eviscerate an intruder. My hands come up to pacify, palms forward, humbly requesting mercy. I will bare my humility to conclude this tiresome brawl, and to protect my door from any further brutality.

"I'm sorry," Not that I am, but the apology hopefully will sooth her fury. "My mouth got ahead of me dear." That much is true; I didn't purposely turn her into an incensed mother badger defending her pups. The book is still held aloft over her head, intent to throw clear on her face. Unexpectedly her anger vacates, like a summer breeze blowing away a winter storm. The tome thuds as it harmlessly smacks the floor, her hands wrapping protectively about her middle.

"Why?" Her voice is small. "Why do you hate her so much?" Shining tears begin welling in my wife's eyes and a boulder sinks heavy in my gut.

"Helena," I step closer, my arms outstretched to console. As quickly as it departed, indignation strikes again and her voice is shriller than before.

"_NO! Tell me!_ Explain to me this resentment you have for a child!" Her foot stamps impatiently. My arms drop to my side as a puff of breath swells my cheeks. I pinch the bridge of my nose, desperately trying to think of a way out of this. Unfortunately, no angel swoops down to bestow me with an acceptable topic change. The time to deflect this conversation has ended. We have belabored this issue at least once a week for the last several months.

"I'm… I'm just trying to protect us." There. Will a modicum of the truth suffice? Her snort of laughter enlightens me to yet another shift in temperament.

"You're afraid of her?" Another unattractive hog-like sound bursts from her followed by laughter of the most uproarious kind. "A girl barely 13 winters old!" She enjoys more hilarity at my expense. As much her display goads my temper, I suppose, mirth is preferred to the previous vehemence.

"Are you finished?" I growl through gritted teeth. Her amusement doesn't diminish but at least she gains the decency to veil the rest of her snickers behind her hand. "I'm so glad you find our safety such a hilarious matter." I snap before I can swallow the scorn, tired of seeing her so entertained. Turning away, I kneel down to gather the innocent books off of the ground. Warmth settles onto my shoulders and back, her chin nestling into the crook of my neck.

"My valiant king," A light giggle follows, her breath wafting against my ear. My shoulders roll halfheartedly attempting to dislodge her.

"Don't patronize me." I grumble as she continues to remain my living cape.

"I wouldn't dare." Another giggle followed by an affectionate nuzzle of her petite nose against my cheek.

"I just… "In weakness I wouldn't show to any other, my voice fails me for a moment. "Just want to keep us safe." Her pleased hum reverberates against my spine.

"I know, darling, and I love you so much for that." This time the endearment is genuine. Her arms tighten lovingly around my collar. "But your suspicions are misplaced." I want to argue, inform her of all the evidence to the contrary, but I don't desire to quarrel anymore tonight. I lean back slightly, enough to enjoy her warmth but not so much as to topple both of us backwards.

"I hope so, dear." But I fear the opposite.

_A/N: Hey awesome readers! Thanks so much for the favs and follows and reviews! You guys are the absolute best! I'm really in love with this chapter, the king is just crazy fun to write even if he can be a jerk :P I hope everyone's enjoying this, I've got a long heartbreaking ride planned. ;) Reviews make me very happy!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Princess

Our castle is giant, probably the biggest castle around. I can't say for sure though because I've never left it farther than the castle gardens. I've explored every room, hall and balcony inside. I've gotten lost in the winding hallways that go nowhere, fallen asleep in the empty rooms full of cobwebs and daydreamed on the seats overlooking the fjord. The portrait room used to be my favorite place, but it's not anymore. It's not my bedroom either, in case you were wondering, but that's a lot closer. Sadly, this is exactly what we are not: closer. For somebody so perfect, how can she walk so slowly? Looking back, I see that she's way behind me. I spin around on my heel and sprint back to Elsa. I grab at her hands but she pulls them behind her back. I playfully stomp my foot and pout.

"Come on Elsa! Let's go!" She smiles at me but her eyebrows come together.

"What is the rush, Anna?" She giggles as I dance around trying to trap her fleeting hands. She raises them high over her head. As serious as I am trying to be, I'm smiling from ear to ear.

"Not fair! You're taller than me!" This isn't the first time she's used her height against me. I leap up suddenly and manage to catch her left hand, vice gripping it in mine. Success! I start to drag her forward. Finally we're not moving at snail's speed.

"Anna!" She feebly struggles against me before matching my pace. Now at my side, she leans down to catch my eyes. "Want to tell me why you are so excited for bed time?" All I can do is flash a grin and continue pulling her along. Our end point is close now; I can see the flowers that are painted on my bedroom door. Elsa's head turns to look at the decorations as I continue to half drag her past it. I peek up and she's smiling, her fingers lace through mine. I think she's guessed what I'm hoping for by now. A couple more steps and we're in front of Elsa's room. Letting her hand go I spin around, setting my back against the door and clasp my hands in front of me. Big eyes, Anna, lay it on thick.

"Pleeeease?" She hides a few snickers behind her hand at my display before answering.

"Anything for you, Anna." She leans past me and swings her door open, the warm smile still on her face. Elsa's room is my favorite place in the castle, in case you were still wondering. I waste no time in darting over to the chair that sits in front of Elsa's mirror and settling down while she finds the brush.

Sometimes I stare at my hands, other times I just close my eyes and enjoy the way it feels but more often I watch her in the mirror. Elsa keeps all of her attention on what she's doing, making sure to not catch any knots or tug on my head. Her hands move carefully, taking the long plaits out of my hair, before running a comb through to hopefully make for an easier morning. It never really helps. My mane is always an awful rat's nest come daylight. Still, I love this time with my sister so much. She lets her face relax for the most part, something she really doesn't do during the day, or around other people; just with me.

Without taking my eyes off of Elsa's reflection, my hands play with the present I picked for her earlier today through the pocket of my dress. It took me forever, really like 2 whole hours, to find the perfect one. I wandered all over the castle gardens, memorizing names, studying colors. So many were close, they were almost what I was looking for but just not…right. The Ballbom were too yellow, like sunshine in summer instead of moonlight. The Reinrose were the opposite, white like the ocean spit, not nearly warm enough. As much as I like the Bakkekløver, they're not right either, way too prickly. It was when I had stumbled through a bush of Bergfrue, having tripped over my own shoes, that I landed nose to petal with perfection. Kusymre, the label read, a light pale gold with soft petals blooming close to my knee. I had let out a squeal that Momma would have said was very un-becoming of a future queen. I couldn't help myself; Elsa is going to love it! Now, I just have to find the right moment to give it to her. I continue watching her reflection.

As Elsa uses the end of the comb to tease out a tangle near my ear her face scrunches up in focus but she's still so beautiful and kind and perfect. The perfect sister, the one I waited so long for. Such happy thoughts make me squirm a little on my chair. In a gentle reminder to sit still, I feel the lightest thunk of the comb on the back of my head. It just makes me giggle.

The sound of a slamming door echoes down the hallway. It's muffled but still makes Elsa's head snap up toward the noise. Her eyes have gone wide and her hand is gripping the comb enough to pale her knuckles. I hate to see her so scared. She used to be scared a lot, like all the time. Especially at night, Elsa would twist and turn and tangle up in her bed sheets.

The first time she had a nightmare I had sprinted out of my bedroom into hers, urged on by her screaming. Elsa had already been awake and hugging herself tightly when I got there, tears wetting her face. I crawled up onto the bed and cuddled against her, trying in any way to lessen her misery but it didn't seem to make any difference. I finally settled on wrapping my arms around her shoulders and singing a lullaby that Momma used to calm me down with.

We don't talk about the nightmares. I asked her once, what they were about, but the pained look on her face stopped me from ever asking again. Halfway through the song she had stopped shaking and her eyes had dried. She didn't fall back to sleep that night, but the song had taken away the fear. Even now, when Elsa still has the occasional nightmare, that same lullaby always helps. I also know that taking her hand can calm her down.

I do that now, reaching behind me to gently hold her hand that isn't crushing the comb. My voice is quiet, the same that I use with scared baby animals.

"It's ok, Elsa. Momma's just mad at Papa again." She looks at me in the mirror, the fear in her eyes shifting to guilt. It sure isn't a secret what they're fighting about. Momma had given Papa the angriest look at dinner tonight. Elsa pulls away as she wraps her arms tightly around her middle.

"I'm sorry, Anna." She's almost crying. I can feel tears well in my eyes just watching her.

"Don't cry Elsa. It'll be alright!" I spin around off the chair towards her but she turns away from me. Her shoulders hunch up, shaking lightly.

"I'm tearing your family apart, Anna!" Elsa whips back around to look at me, eyes widening to see how close to her I already am. My left hand reaches out to still her while my right digs around in my dress's pocket. I can feel that the petals have wilted a bit, but the stem is still strong as I place it behind her ear. It matches her hair even better than I could have hoped for.

"_You_ are my family." Tears start rolling down her cheeks but her eyes don't leave mine. She smiles, a little sadly but still gleaming, before she wraps me up in a warm hug. She mumbles words into my neck that makes a smile bloom on my face. "I love you too, Elsa." Her arms tighten around me. I rub her back gently. "Want me to sleep in here tonight?" It takes her a few seconds but she nods. I couldn't be happier.

One minute I'm comfortably settled in Elsa's bed and the next I'm sprawled on the floor. I squint around in the darkness; it's late, still hours before sunrise. I don't understand, I was asleep, dreaming about foxes and horses and now my legs are tangled in the bed sheets that crashed to the floor with me. My eyes start to adjust while I gather myself onto my knees, the dim amount of moonlight in the room shifts. The movement turns my eyes to the bed, where Papa is standing. Wait, what? Why is Papa here? A hand grabs mine, making me squeal. I try to pull away.

" Anna!" Elsa's eyes are wide, her voice an urgent whisper, when I turn to see who grabbed me. Her arm jerks me towards her. I stumble to my feet. It's too early, my mind is slow.

"What is going on?" My words are grumbly, I rub at my eyes with my free hand. A raspy grating noise sounds as something glints against the moonlight. I need to focus. What does Papa have? I look at him. My vision clears. It's not him. Elsa's hand tightens around mine.

"RUN ANNA!"

_A/N: Ah, cliffhanger, sorry guys. I hope this chapter is ok, I find Anna a very difficult perspective to write from, especially 10 year old Anna, but it was crucial for the technique and story. The lullaby that I had in mind was "You'll be in my Heart" From Tarzan. I didn't know if I could actually put those lyrics in or not so I refrained. All the flower names were taken from wiki/County_flowers_of_Norway if you want to see pictures of them. Reviews are always welcome, I appreciate feedback! Next chapter will be Elsa's POV finally and questions will be answered. But more will be asked as well ;) _


End file.
